madanfandomcom-20200216-history
LN Volume 9 Chapter 5
Plot Part 1: An Abandoned Temple in Lebus (Summary) The trio (Lim, Titta and Mashas) entered Port Lippner as their first stop, and they were greeted warmly by Lippner residents. Among them, Matvey greeted the trio with his own courtesy since he acquainted with Tigre during Alsace Civil War. He offered his assistance to the trio a safe trip to Lebus, but he wouldn't be joining them. With the Lippner's resident's help, the trio reached Lebus for a short time. In Lebus, they saw an abandoned temple nearby and went into it. The temple's structure aroused their curiosity, but they also have to be vigilant so they wouldn't fell into one of the temple's trap. The trio continued their adventure until they stumbled upon an altar in the temple. Titta told both Mashas and Lim that she would enter the temple's altar to pray, which Mashas reluctantly permitted while he and Lim waited outside. While praying, Titta was shocked to see darkness surrounded her and a familiar voice whispering behind her ears about lending her powers, before she was possessed and collapsed afterwards. Suspicious over something bad happened to Titta, Lim and Marthus quickly dashed into the avatar and saw Titta lying on the ground. Worrying over the maid's condition, they had to carry Titta out from the avatar's while accompanied her for the entire day. Part 2: The Eerie Insurgency and Deadly Confrontation with Baba Yaga's (Summary) Meanwhile, Liza and Urs (Tigre) travel to the Yaga Temple within Lebus's outskirts. Entering into the temple, Urs feels an ominous feeling after seeing a witch statue while informed by Liza that the statue was Baba Yaga, a demonic witch who was infamous in fairy tales and she had nightmares about her. Liza's unusual pale reaction towards the Yaga statue concerned Urs but before Urs could even say anything Liza tells Urs to go out from the temple. Upon their exit from the temple, both Urs (Tigre) and Liza confronted her ten soldiers who viewed them in extreme hostility. Confused over her knight's insubordination, Liza asked them about their commotion. Instead, they demand Urs from her so they can "test" his worth. When the knights charged at Liza despite her warning, Liza forced to retaliate until only one remained, which she thought him as the ringmaster and accidentally killed from the fall. The "death" of the knight caused Liza fell in shocked and Urs rushed to got her grip. To their bone chilling shock and confusion, the knight came back to life, and even Urs (Tigre)'s fatal shot did little effect on him. With the other knights were chasing after them, both Liza and Urs had to retreat back to the temple with Liza holding Urs's hand. However, they heard an ominous voice again in the cavern and made Liza break the statue. The voice did not stopped however, and the statue soon changed into an old woman figure. The old woman was Baba Yaga and she demanded Liza to return her powers. Baba Yaga appearance has stunned the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis and dropped Valitsaif onto the ground, but she bravely refused to comply Baba Yaga demands. As the knights finally caught up and attacked Liza without hesitation, Liza retaliated violently with her whip and fatally wounded all of them. Baba Yaga further taunting Liza about her bloody retaliation, which Liza angrily asked Baba Yaga if she is responsible for the knight's "rebellion". Baba Yaga calmly reply that she simply granted their wish since they despised Urs and desired power, just like Liza two years ago. Liza blindly lash her whip at Baba Yaga in rage, but they are missed because Baba Yaga see through the whip lashes, while poked on the floor and caused it shatter in pieces. Both Urz and Liza fell into the darkness while Baba Yaga floating in mid-air. It revealed that two years ago, Liza prayed to Yaga Statue after her father's death. From the village incident to her father's failed trial, Liza's ill rivalry against Elen grew when she suffered her defeat by Elen in a duel. This defeat has shattered her pride and upon her realization over her powerless state, she would pray in Baba Yaga temple for more. Alone in the old temple while praying, she heard a voice from in the cave and asked her power. Liza was surprise over the voice from the statue, Baba Yaga, who tempted Liza to accept her power. Without hesitation, she accepted the deal and earned the power she desired. According to her attendants, Liza took a quarter koku to exit the temple. While returned to the Imperial Castle, Liza tested her new found power to the armor and an iron gauntlet,which she easily crushed with ease with her right arm. However, Liza was horrified over such power and decided not to used it while keep her powers as a secret from everyone. What worse yet, she has nightmares of the voices to urged her to use her violent power more. Even so, Liza kept her powers hidden from everyone, even to her own ministers. Part 3: Extreme Pinch! The (Temporary) Return of the Vorn Black Bow (Summary) In the depth of darkness, Urs is lying on the ground and whilst awaken to his senses, he accidentally touching soft on top of him, which reveals to be Liza's busom. Regardless, Urs was relief that they are not injured and saved from the fall. Considers his encounter with Baba Yaga has shivered his spine, Urs shook his head as he best wish not to stumble the demonic witch again while navigating the cavern together with Liza for the exit. Underground Passage Changing the Thunder Swirl into a cylinder form, Elizavetta said, illuminating ahead with its light while walking. She did not know the height of the ceiling, but the walls pile up stones without a gap. As for the width of the passage, it was wide enough to the extent that at least three adults could walk side by side. The air was cold and dry. “The fact itself that there is an underground passage in a temple is not rare, but it certainly is not normal.” Urz answered back. After regaining his composure, the youth was walking beside Elizavetta. He also manifested the intention of protecting her if something was to appear, but more than Urz who only had a piece of rubble the size of a fist, Elizavetta’s was probably far stronger. “Is that right?” “It's like a warehouse for storing savings or a place to bury something important…” To Elizavetta which made a surprised face, Urz explained so. However, he thought that this passage, which they were walking down, belong to neither of these purposes. ''---That Yaga person is probably inviting us in.'' Or all of this might have been planned from since Elizavetta had nightmares. After all, one should not forget that this place is enemy territory. ''---But, nothing happened since then. Is it over after having dropped us?'' He did not know Baba Yaga’s purpose. If she intended to kill them, she should have been able to do so while they had lost consciousness. The passage bent to the right several times and then turned to the left, but it did not divide and the straight path continued. He was thankful for only that point. Thinking of having a positive talk, Urz said in a casual tone. “I want to quickly get out of such a place.” Urz who was about to continue by saying “if we come out” swallowed his words. Assuming that they were to get out of here, Elizavetta and Urz would have to bury corpses. The corpses of those who aimed at their lives. There was no doubt that it would become an uproar. The problem was that they were the only ones who knew why the knights attacked them. Even if they were to tell the truth, how many people would believe it? They would wonder whether Elizavetta did not think to kill those who were jealous of Urz. Elizavetta had also probably thought of it. But, she did not fret about it like Urz and proudly stuck out her chest. “Urz. You don’t have to worry about anything. They tried to kill us. We naturally defended ourselves. That's all there is to it.” Her voice was dignified and one could feel an aspiration which did not yield to anyone. Then, she softened her tone to some extent. “But, I apologize for having involved you. I’m sorry really.” “You need not. I’m your adviser after all.” Urz also pulled himself together and bowed with a smile. It wasn't as if he didn't think about whether it was good to have such an attitude in enemy territory, it was the opposite. Precisely because it was such a situation, it was necessary to have confidence, composure and determination. While walking down the passage, Urz asked what he had been worried about. “What is that Yaga person?” “A Demon, a monster. Something like that, I guess.” “Why is she after us?” “I don’t know. But, she doesn’t seem to want to kill us immediately.” When she talked about Baba Yaga, Elizavetta’s voice was tinged with tension. There was not only the guilty feeling, but also the uneasiness of not knowing if she could win if they fought. But, not showing her innermost thoughts on her expression, she sweetly smiled at Urz. “Urz. I will protect you.” That was her true feelings without any falsehood. And, Elizavetta felt a sense of fulfillment about protecting someone. The two people wondered how much they would have to walk. They suddenly stopped. “There is something.” Elizavetta’s gold eye and blue eye were turned to ahead of the passage towards the depths of the darkness where the Thunder Swirl’s light did not reach. Beyond this, there was something. Something wearing a dangerous presence as to give one a shiver. Urz looked at the Thunder Swirl in Elizavetta’s hand with a sidelong glance. With this light, the other party would have probably noticed them. ''---It has been a straight path so far…'' The youth’s face stiffened with tension. He wanted a weapon. Not a small piece of rubble which he was grasping now, but a bow and arrow which he was used to. “Rest at ease, Urz.” Elizavetta said with a smile. “I’m there and there is this Valitsaif. There is nothing to fear.” As if responding to her words, a white spark scattered from the light which the black whip wore. The red-haired Vanadis set up her and walked straight. From within the darkness, a ferocious blood thirst sprayed along with a hazy air. Something like a groan could be heard. “It won’t be strange even if there is something. You must absolutely not get far away from me.” As they carefully advanced, the walls of both sides were interrupted and the two people went out to a vast space. “Urz! Close your eyes!” Elizavetta raised her while shouting. The white light which the black whip was wearing conspicuously increased its shine. The sound of the air being burnt also reached the ears of Urz who was behind her. “Slash and brush aside the dark night, ” The red-haired Vanadis swung her Thunder Swirl downwards. From the tip, a strong flash so as to burn the eyes was released along with a roaring sound which shook the atmosphere. While dazzlingly illuminating the space, the flash tore up the darkness exactly like lighting and went forward. It shot something huge which was in the inner part. “It’s there…” The voice of Elizavetta who muttered could not conceal her shudder. The trait of the shot now was something which could aim at an opponent in a distant place and which also steal their sight with a tremendous flash; but it had not that much destructive power. It was far inferior compared to which was another . Even so, if the opponent was human, it had the power to mow down at least several people in one go. Vanadis vs Dragon Elizavetta was astonished because she learnt the true identity of what was lurking by the instantaneous flash, and because she confirmed the fact that the had been almost ineffective against it. It slowly raised its body and glared at Elizavetta and Urz who was behind her with its four eyes. It released a breath tinged with heat. “…A dragon?” Urz muttered as he was amazed. It was indeed that. Its constitution surely looked like that of a lizard, but its size was in a different league. Its big frame like a small mountain was covered with scales having the color of iron. Its four legs, though short, were fat like a medium pillar of a castle or palace, and one could feel their strengths which supported its large build. The claws which were in the end (of the feet) were sharp. On his long neck that was divided in two, and there were two heads. In contrast to it, its tail was short. “A …” Though the air was cold, sweat blurred on Elizavetta’s forehead. The was a brutal dragon assumed to be a deformed kind even among the dragons. There was no room to think about why it was in such a place. The large animal roared. The atmosphere of the open space screamed, and Urz’s and Elizavetta’s skins shivered. Stamping its feet on the floor covered with stones without any gaps, the charged. “Urz, step back!” Tightly grasping the Thunder Swirl, Elizavetta shouted. With the from a little while ago, if this space was a small village it would be fully settled, she broadly understood up to that point. If she were to attract the attention of the , Urz would not get involved in the fight. Urz looked up at the , looked at Elizavetta’s back, and then looked down at the rubble (pebble) which he was grasping. Realizing that he would only become a hindrance no matter what the circumstances, the youth parted away from the dragon and the Vanadis with a bitter face. In front of such a big beast, he could not even become a shield. The let its eyes fierily shine and headed towards Elizavetta. It was difficult for her that the illumination was only the light that the Thunder Swirl wore. It was difficult to grasp the sense of distance to the opponent. Unless she solved this problem, she could not yet afford to fight. ''---A little more…'' The Thunder Swirl was a weapon with a considerably long range, but it was also the same for the . In order to give an effective blow, she also needed to strengthen her resolution to receive an attack. The let out its sharps fangs, and moved his two heads at the same time. The Vanadis of Rainbow Eyes avoided these (heads) which made the atmosphere groan and attacked her from left and right by rolling over the floor. As she got up, Elizavetta swung the Thunder Swirl. She was aiming at the left head, but the twisted its body and stopped it with the scales of its head. It emitted an unpleasant sound like that of scratching a lump of iron, and a blue spark scattered on the surface of the scales. The raised a scream of pain, but Elizavetta knew well that the wound was superficial (shallow). As evidence, even though the dragon’s scale was wounded, he was not blown off. ''---If I use , then…'' Among the s which Elizavetta uses, it was the one possessing the most destructive power. In that case, even if it was a , it would probably kill it. But, it would take time, though little, to use that . About two or three breaths’ time. During that time, the would easily bite off Elizavetta. ''--- If I cause him to become cautious here though, making him flinch by inflicting an injury on him…'' The which turned towards her once again approached. Elizavetta set up her and glared at the dragon. “–– !” The black whip changed into a huge single-edged sword with innumerable, sharp protrusions. The blade which harked back to a somewhat large hatchet was jet black, but each protrusion was coated with lightning which scattered sparks one by one. It was heavier than the Iron Whip and was also lacking in durability, but it had enough destructive power. The raised its two heads, and quickly moved the right one. Elizavetta, not even trying to avoid, scooped up her from below to above. An impact as to make one’s weapon fall was transmitted to Elizavetta’s arm through the . That was also the proof that she smashed the dragon’s jaw. The ’s right head screamed and bent backward. The tip of nose to the jaw was blown off, and pieces of meat and dark red blood were scattered. However, Elizavetta could not get any closer to the big beast. This was because the dragon which writhed in agony vigorously thrust out its left foot. The thick claws which would probably blow away half of one’s body, even if it only grazed mowed down the atmosphere. While dodging by promptly bending her body, Elizavetta struck her Iron Whip at these claws. There was a response; one of the claws was blown off. However, it did not seem to be that much painful for the , not showing signs of faltering, the beast swung its foreleg. Elizavetta rolled again on the ground. Offense and defense continued. While carefully measuring the timing, Elizavetta swung the Thunder Swirl sometimes in the Iron Whip’s form, and sometimes she turned it back into the form of a simple whip. She could not expect it to be that much effective, but she immediately drove in the which she could release. However, it was, as expected, difficult to deal a fatal blow while avoiding the ’s fangs and claws. The attacked Elizavetta with its remaining head and its two forefeet. As it was in a fit of anger that one of it heads was crushed, it did not pay heed to the fact that its fangs, claws or scales were wounded, and its movements showed no signs of growing dull. Elizavetta had reached the point where she began to breathe heavily. Depending on the fact that she kept taking a precise timing within the darkness, the mental exhaustion would become intense. This was because if she mistaken the timing even once, she was almost sure to die. Several red hairs clung on her forehead and several lines of sweat streamed down from her face. Even so, so as to seize a chance of victory for an instant, Elizavetta was staring at the . The ’s left head attacked her for the tenth time. Elizavetta raised the Thunder Swirl and met the enemy. For a moment, the quickly drew back its head. Not stopping only with that, it greatly twisted its big frame covered with scales. “You…!” While realizing that she was lured, Elizavetta struck the Thunder Swirl to the wall of scales which approached at a tremendous speed. An intense shock attacked Elizavetta’s whole body, and the ’s scream and the young girl’s shout echoed at the ceiling. The Vanadis’ body danced in the air and she was flung against the floor from the back. It seemed that she was cut in her mouth and felt the taste of blood at the tip of her tongue. Feigning an attack with its head, the set a body blow to the flank. Elizavetta who realized that she could not dodge it could only reduce the power of the body blow by launching a strong blow from the Thunder Swirl. Barely, she resulted in only being blown off. Elizavetta eagerly raised her body. Her breath was rough. She felt pain and numbness on her whole body, but thankfully, she was still clearly conscious. Ahead of her gaze, the was twisting its body. The mouth of its left head had been greatly splitted vertically. ''---I must somehow approach and use a …'' She stood up. As the chest of her dress was greatly torn, Elizavetta noticed then. That blood also streamed from her right arm. She tried to walk, and staggered. “Master!” She understood that Urz was rushing over. I told you to step back, didn’t I? As she tried to say that, Elizavetta did not speak. The Last Ditch rescue As Liza was struggling against the Double-Headed Dragon, Urz (Tigre) was attempting to distract the dragon by throwing rocks at the dragon's foreleg. Still, Liza told Urz (Tigre) to stay back but Urz(Tigre) told her to adjust her breath despite her opposition and his fear. While extremely exhausted from the battle, Liza angrily asked Urz (Tigre) if she had to sacrificed him for her escape but Urz(Tigre) insisted on how to defeat the dragon. both Liza and Urz (Tigre) were confronted the upcoming dragon who walked slowly towards them. The "Return" of Black Bow Suddenly, an unknown voice asked Urs for more power and a weapon for slaying the beast. Because the dragon was charging towards to both him and Liza, Urs (Tigre) immediately replied that he wanted it despite his initially dumbfounded reaction. In a bizarre twist, Urs (Tigre) found his left hand was holding something resembling a bow and an arrow while the voice asked him to thank a girl before finally disappeared. Nevertheless, Urs (Tigre) decided to use the bow and aimed his shot to the dragon while Liza just watching his stance in amazement. With some white sparks of electricity warped around the arrow and poured into Urs's (Tigre's) right hand, Urs(Tigre) fired the arrow towards the dragon with a fast yet precise speed. Despite sensing incoming danger, the dragon was unable to dodge and eventually killed by a fully charged arrow. Baba Yaga hostage to Urz The combination of Urz(Tigre) arrow shot and Liza's thunder have finally slain Double Headed Dragon ( Gara Dova) by ripping off it's jaw. However, the bow is disappearing and Urz's (Tigre's) past memories suddenly resurfaced in his mind and almost teased his real identity. Urz's weird mumbling has concerned and confused Liza, but she was relieved to know that she was saved by her companion. Liza tried to get Urz a grip but her Vilrat sensed something sinister was coming and Baba Yaga has suddenly appeared in front of them. Despite the lost, Baba Yaga remained composed as she now set her sight towards Urz, whom she believed as the "Bow" Drekavac often mentioned, and decided to held him captive. Liza tried to keep Urz(Tigre) from the witch, Baba Yaga stabbed the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's right arm with her needles and drained her powers, causing Liza screamed in pain. When Baba Yaga focused towards Urz, Liza used her last-ditched Veda, Burn and Split Heaven and Earth (Gron Lazriga), to injure the witch and caused her to retreat. In the midst of confusion, neither Baba Yaga and Urz were found in the scene and Liza was desperately screamed for his name. The Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis's mind turned blank since Urz's (Tigre's) disappearance, and she inflicted severe injuries from her battle against both the dragon and Baba Yaga. However, a reminder from Urz (Tigre) to keep up motivated the Liza to move on while she reach the cavern exit. Afterwards, Liza buried her former knights and instead return to Lebus's Imperial, she going to find her horse in the nearby village. With village from ahead from her, Liza decided to set her quest to find and rescue Urz (Tigre). Part 4: The Maid's Memory of the Goddess of Death, Tir na Fa(Summary) Meanwhile, Titta wakes up from her unconsciousness while finds Mashas and Lim are at her side, prompting her to apologize to both. Whilst relief to see Titta's fine condition, the trio decide to sat inside the Temple to avoid strong blizzard. Mashas then reassures Titta that everything will be fine until the housemaid suddenly remembers the name the darkness entity that once possessed her. Despite their concerns, both Mashas and Lim decides to listen to Titta's story. According to her dream, Titta saw Tigre was protecting a women from the two-headed dragon and find him unusually happy even she felt uneasy about it. Mashas the later reminds the girls that he didn't see the dragon from the previous Brune Civil War, but finds it interesting anyways. Part 5: Urz's Struggle for Memory and Encounter with Muozinel Assassin, Damad (Summary) Elsewhere, Urz(Tigre) woke up in a snowy mountain and found himself separated from Liza. Suddenly, fragments of his past memories began to resurface again, from Elen's silhouette to names of his allies and friends. In one moment however, Urz(Tigre) snapped as he struggled to find his way for Lebus Imperial Palace. However, he was weaponless while accidently tripped over a tree root, further fell onto the ground. To make matter worse, he was surrounded by four bandits who assumed he was dying and plotting to rob him. Luckily, Urz was saved by Damad, an assassin from foreign lands who killed all four bandits in a gory fashion. But tension risen when both men stared each other which caused Urz's alerting suspicions. However, Damad replied all of Urz's questions in a cold yet clam tone, while also order him to move the corpses. Despite his doubt, Urz simply comply to Damad's orders and moved the body. Later, Damad made a bonfire and both men began to chat other while eating snack. Urz (Tigre) thanked Damad for saving his life, but Damad insisted not to thank him too early since he was wondering about of his assassination target, Tigrevurmud Vorn. Though remained suspicious, Urz immediately told Damad his original identity after he heard that name, much to Damad's shock. He also said that due to his amnesia, he was unable to remember the rest about himself and asked him more. However, Damad immediately unsheathed his sword and pointed at Urz(Tigre) with a murderous intent. With a weapon pointed at him, Urz(Tigre) was numbed as his life was at stake. Characters (By Appearance Order) Recurring *Titta *Limlisha *Mashas Rodant *Matvey *Tir Na Fal *Elizaveta Fomina *Urs *Baba Yaga *Damad Mentioned *Eleonora Viltaria (Urs's memory) *Bertrand (Flashback and Urs's memory) *Tigrevurmud Vorn (Name only) Trivia Unanswered Question *While the ten knights were the one from the bar from the previous chapter, it is unknown if they made a contract with Baba Yaga for their invincibility. *It is remained unclear if the Vorn Black Bow would fully reappeared again, since it last seen thrown away into the sea by a girl from the village where Tigre was nursed prior his amnesia. *It is remained unclear what would happened to Liza after her powers were almost robbed by Baba Yaga. Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Volume 9